onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Modo Modo no Mi
; Movie 12 |meaning = Regressive |type = Paramecia |user = Ain }} The Modo Modo no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to generate pink energy which returns anyone and anything twelve years younger, which lets the user become a . It was eaten by Ain. Etymology * "Modo" comes from the Japanese term "modoru" (戻る), which means "return". * In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Return-Return Fruit. * In One Piece Treasure Cruise, it is called the Back-Back Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's main strength is that it allows the user to turn back the age of anything and anyone they touch, precisely twelve years. This can not only weaken or incapacitate an opponent, but also attack enemies in creative ways: for example, by transforming igneous rock back into its original state, this causes lava to erupt from the ground and injure an opponent, while reverting the ground back into a solid state after the foe is wedged into it to entomb them. By touching a person enough times with this ability, it can effectively kill the target by reverting them to before they were born, erasing them from existence. The user does not actually have to touch the target, as one can charge and throw pink energy balls to the target in question. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, it seems to lose its effects when the ability user loses consciousness. Also, since the power is set at twelve years, the user cannot change the numerical value to whatever they please, and would require multiple attacks in order to revert the victim to the age they desire, and nothing in between. Usage The abilities of this Devil Fruit are utilized by Ain creating a ball of pink energy in her hand, which then spreads throughout her target's body upon contact. From here, the age of her target is then reversed. If she is in a volcanic area, she can also use her powers to change igneous rock back into its original state, allowing her to attack her enemies with it. Ain also used it when her opponent was wedged into the ground, returning the earth to its hardened state, in order to trap said opponent there. Named Attacks * : Ain touches her opponent and returns them into how they were 12 years in the past. This aspect of the her Devil Fruit ability seems to be reversible if Ain falls unconscious, as her targets (Nami, Chopper, Robin and Brook) came back to their normal ages when she was defeated by Zoro. This is called Return-Return in the FUNimation dub. * : Ain shoots an energy ball at a target that returns it to how it was twelve years ago. It was first used to revert a rock column back to magma at the start of her fight against Roronoa Zoro, though it was not named. The attack's name is derived from One Py Berry Match. Trivia *This fruit is very similar to Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, as they both relate to aging. The difference is that the Modo Modo no Mi is restricted to rewinding by exactly twelve years, and unlike Bonney's power, can affect even inorganic objects. *The effects of this devil fruit being undone if the user is rendered unconscious, is shared by the canon Hobi Hobi no Mi. References Site Navigation fr:Modo Modo no Mi ca:Modo Modo no Mi it:Modo Modo ka:მოდო მოდო ნო მი id:Modo Modo no Mi pl:Pow-Powrotowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia